miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Szkoła bohaterów i złoczyniców ( wszystko w jednym)
Moja biedna łepetyna znowu mnie boli.Ale cóż nudzi mie się ogromnie no to postanowiłam napisać.Nie jestem pewna czy zdąże dokoniczyć.I tak będzie to strasznie smutne. Szkoła bohaterów i złoczyniców ( smutna przeszłość) Marinette Jestem w szkole superbohaterów, moja wspuł lokatorka to Srebna wilczyca,Maja.Obok nas dokładnie na przeciwko mieszkają złoczynicy z szkoły obok.Kiedy przyjechałam po raz pierwszy: Szkoła była fantastyczna.Poszłam do pokoju tamczekała na mnie moja współ lokatorka. Maja:Cześć jestem Maja ale moja ksywa to srebna wilczyca, a moje kwami to wilczka a ty? Marinette:Cześć jestem Marinette moja ksywa to biedronka, a moje kwami to Tiki. Maja:To może się rozpakuj Marinette kiwnała głową na tak. Marinette zaczeła się rozpakowywać lecz z jej torby wyleciało zdjecie Adriena jej przyjaciela ze szkoły. Maja:Chyba ktoś się tu zakochał ( maja jak zwykle diabeł wcielony)-powiedział ze swojim uśmieszkiem Marinette:Oddawaj-zabrała jej zdjęcie Maja:To może poznamy sąsiadów z innej szkoły? Marinette:Dobra Maja:Bierz pistolet na wodę leży na podłodze Marinette:Ale po co? Maja:Bierz nie gadaj chyba nie chcesz dostać Marinette:OK Maja odsłoniła okno i zaraz uciekła.Schowała się za łóżkiem.Potem zaczeła lecieć woda z okna.A maja zaczeła celować prosto w okno.Trafiła idealnie w nich bo przestali lać wodą.Maja odrazu wyciągneła noże i zaczeła w nich nimi rzucać, naszczęście nie trafiła. Adrien Mój współ lokator i ja już dawno się znaliśmy więc postanowiliśmy przywitać bohaterów wodą.Lecz kiedy zaczeliśmy lać odrazu dostaliśmy.Przestaliśmy strzelać lecz zaczeły lecieć noże prawie nas trafiły przybiły nas do ściany.My wyłożyliśmy białą flagę. Maja Milk Zawsze byłam zła na nowych sąsiadów.Po ostatnich był to czarny kot i złoty wilk.Oblali mnie i moją współ lokatorkę wodą.A niedość złego odebrali mi rodziców.Już nigdy ich nie zobaczyłam, od tej pory nienawidziłam czarnego kota. Następnego dnia Obudziłam się i powlokłam się do łazienki.Marinette jeszcze spała.Ja umyłam się i ubrałam.Po czym przemieniłam i wyszłam.Dziś mieliśmy lekcje ze złoczynicami.Szłam sobie spokojnie kiedy ten pech musiał się odezwać. CK:O zobaczcie piesia idzie sobie ze smutną miną.Co się stało piesia?-zapytał śmiejąc się ( ty diable wstyć się) SW:Jestem srebna wilczyca i nie mów do mnie piesia bo ci pokarze czym rużni się pies od wilka. CK:To pokarz Przybiłam go do ściany mojimi nożami.Wziełam nuż i podeszłam do niego. SW:Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy, jeszcze raz a pożegnasz się z życiem CK:Ale mam ich dziewięć SW:Ze wszystkimi zrozumiano On kiwnoł głową na tak przełłyając siline.Zadzwonił dzwonek poszłam do klasy.Siadłam obok biedronki która już była. Nauczyciel:Rozidziele was się w pary i odbędzie się walka na arenie.Wyłonimy najlepszych,najsilniejszych,najszybszych,najodwarzniejszych,najmodrzejszych uczniów z obydwuch szkuł.Po czym odbędzie się walka pomiędzy dwoma najsilniejszymi grupami.Są trzy nagrody głuwne jedna to milion dolarów a druga to to że możesz przenieść się do innej szkoły lub wybraną przez ciebie osobe, odzyskać utraconą przez ciebie osobe.Wygrana drużyna może wybrać dwie z tych żeczy.I dla karzdego uczestnika piątka a dla zwycięsców szustki. Nauczycielka:Czarny zając i czarny smok ( wszystko czarne),srebna wilczyca i biedronka,czarny kot i złoty wilk,czarna pantera i lemur,biała pantera i psina,biały zajęczca i biała smoczyca itd. SW:A kiedy odbywają się zawody ? Nauczycielka:Jutro Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek.Wszyscy wyszli na przerwe.Biedronka podbiegła do mnie.Byłam naprawde w złym chumoże chodziłam z głową do dołu.Moje włosy zwisały prawie do ziemi.Byłam przygnębion, mój dobry chumor zniknoł.Penkł jak banika mydlana.Wczoraj nie mogłam spać nąstop siniły mi się koszmary i niedość złego nąstop coś wyło.Uszy mi więdły moje uszy muzyka nie są przwyczajone do wycia.Z mojich zamyśleń wyrwał mnie biedronka. B:Srebna co się stało przecież wczoraj byłaś radosna a teraz co? SW:Widzisz biedra nąstop mnie dręczy to że niezdążyłam uratować ludzi w budynku i zgineli.Przez to mam ogromne poczucie winy i wsirut tych ludzi byli moji rodzice- powiedziała i się rozpłakała B:Niemartw się było minieło trzeba iść do przodu a nie stać w jednym punkcie ( święte słowa powiadam) SW:NIc nie rozumiesz tak jak wszyscy-powiedziała z płaczem po czym pobiegła do łazienki B:Srebna czekaj-lecz ona nie zaregowała Marinette Pobiegłam za nią. Maja MIlk Pobiegłam do łazienki.Zamknełam się w kabinie i zaczełam płakać.Z mojego naszyjnika wyleciała wilczka. Zawsze mam pod gure nie dość że straciłam rodziców to i jedyne osoby które mnie kochały.Nawet dziecinstwo miałam trude, poniżna, obrażan,nielubiana,wyśmiewana.Takie było moje dziecinstwo w szkole to wszystko się uspokojiło miłam przyjaciółki i przyjacół.Lecz znowu to straciła.I nigdy tego nie odzyskam.Po co dostałam to miraclum przecież zamiast chronić będe niszczyć.Zawsze coś spaprze.nic nigdy dobrze mi nie wychodziło. Mówiła z płaczem. Wilczka:Maja dostałaś moc bo ty jesteś wyjątkow....-niezdonżyła powiedzieć bo maja jej przerwała Maja:Wyjątkowo pechowa,niezdarna-powiedziała i jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała Wilczka:Maja to nie tak ty jesteś wyjątkowa ,miła, bystra,pomocna,opiekunicza,odwarzna, te cech są najwarzniesze nie karzdy ma szczęście i uwiesz mi to że ty masz pech może prowadzić do szczęścia.Trzeba czasem patrzeć w przud a nie cofać się do tyłu.Pomagać wszystkim do okoła.Maja ty przynajmiej miałaś rodziców nie pomyślałaś o innych niektóre dzieci musiły dorastać w sierocincu.Nawet nie poznały swojich rodziców.Nie patrz tylko na smutne chwile przecież miałaś też te radosne.Naprzykład te z przyjaciułmi na śmingusa dyngusa. Maja:Wilczka ty zawsze umiesz mnie pocieszyć-przestała płakać i zaczeła się śmiać wilczka przytuliła się do jej policzka. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek szybko się przemieniłam i pobiegłam na lekcje. Mam nadzieje że się spodobało.Na począdku pisałam to od nichcenia.A puziniej już były smutne wątki z mojego życia.Tak nie miałam kolorowego dziecinistwa.Ale jakoś przetrwałam.To dowut na to że nawet jak zamkną ci drzwi przed nosem zawsze można je otworzyć.Tylko się nie poddawać ( maja i święte mądrości) jak chce się coś bardzo to się uda.Lecz trzeba włożyć w to dużo pracy.Tak samo jak ja nigdy się nie poddaje i co mam ,mam wszystko.Wystarczy tylko samo motywacja i dobre chęci a wszystko się uda ;) ( moje święte mondrości) Szkoła bohaterów i złoczyniców cz.2 ( Męczarnie maji i żarty Adriena i Daniela Cześć ludziska.Może moje dziecinstwo nie było kolorowe, ale dzięki temu nauczyłam się że trzeba zawsze mieć się na baczności nigdy nie tracić z oczu.Bo może wbić ci nuż w plecy.I moje dziecinstwo nauczyło mnie wielu żeczy typu jak rozpoznawać ludzi.Czy oszukują czy nie,czy muwią prawde czy nie.Te rzeczy nauczyły mnie moje dokonania.Nie wszyscy ludzie są dobrzy niektórzy są lecz nie zawsze można ich spodkać na swojej drodze życia.Naprawde nie wielu ludzi są jak rycerze.Znaczy dobrzy uczciwi i wierni.Przekonałam się o tym na własnej skurze.Niestety tak już jest i nic tego nie zmieni poprostu trzeba mieć się zawsze na baczności.Koniec mojich życiowych mądrości czas pisać. Był jakiś program integracyjny szkół więc mieliśmy lekcje ze złoczynicami.Teraz była chemia nie było już więcej miejsc więc musiałam usiąść obok tego Pecha ( przezwisko nadane przez SW dla czarnego kota).Nauczyciel powiedział że rozidzieli nas w pary na cały rok szkolny. N:Złoty wilk z biedronką, czarny kot z ...... Myśli:Prosze nie ja, prosze nie ja , panie boże nie ja będe miła grzeczna jak aniołek tylko nie ja. Srebna wilczyca CO???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CK:To co słyszałaś musisz być ze mną SW:Prosze pana niech pan mnie oszczędzi nie chce być z nim, umyje nawet panu samochud. N:nie zmienie swojej decyzji SW głeboko wzdychneła tak jakby szła na swoją śmierć. Lekcja CK:Moge wlać to zielone?-zapytał trzymając szklaną butelke z zielonym płynem SW:Nie wlewaj tego Lecz on jak na przekur wlał całą zawartość. Mikstura zaczeła się pienić aż powoli zaczeła dymić i coraz bardziej i bardziej. N:Uciekać z sali to zaraz wybuchnie Wszyscy oprucz SW opusicili sale.SW właśnie miała wyść z sali kiedy nagle drzwi się zatrzasneły a mikstura miała wybuchnąć. Maja Milk Zaczełam panikować.Aż wkonicu wpadłam na pomysł.Wywarzyłam drzwi butem po czym szybko uciekłam( takie z buta wjeżdzam).Pobiegłam do naszego pokoju.Marinette siedziała na łużku.Przemieniłam się.Ona o nic nie pytała. Wyszłam na chwile sprawdzić jakie zniszczenia dokonał eksperymęt. Marinette Postanowiliśmy zrobić jej niespodzianke razem z Adrienem i Danielem. Mar:Chłopacy szybko bo was zobaczy A;Dobrze zaraz ją nastraszymy D:daj sobie spokuj , co prawda mam ją nastraszyć i sprawdzić czy jest srebną wilczycą( PS. Marinette nie chciała im tego powiedzieć więc powiedziała żeby sami się przekonali) Maja Milk Weszłam do pokoju i zaraz poszłam do kuchni leżał tam wielki tort.Wziełam widelec i skosztowałam.Zaraz po tym wyszły z tego tortu dwie ręce ja zadzigałam jedną i nogą kopnełam pod stół.I usłyszłam krutkie ałć już wiedziałam że chłopacy robią sobie żarty.Lecz chciałam im pokazać że ze mną się nie zadziera więc poszłam po mój kij i wetknełam w tort. A;Co to miało być?-zapytał głaszcząc swoją głowe Maj:To co miało to się dzieje jak się ze mną zadziera. A:Dobra dziewczę z dziczy Maj:Nie nazywaj mnie tak!!! A:Widać pisina się wkużyła Maj:Pokazać ci co to znaczy wilk?!! A:Nobra psino. Maja kopneła go z tą siłą w brzuch że prawi wyleciał przez okno. Część dalsza pojawi się najwcześniej o 18 ileś więc radze czymś się zając, bo napewno nie bedzie mnie o 16,17 w domu więc tego nie napisze. Mam nadzieje że się spodobało piszcie czy ma być kontynuacja czy nie. :) :) :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania